1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to mobile electronics and communications, and, more specifically, to a mobile asset tracking unit and system.
2. Description of the Background
There is an absence in the currently available technological arts of a single device, system and method that allows for the tracking and locating of assets, in the form of persons or equipment, “in the field” during the presence of those assets in remote or inaccessible locations, wherein that single device, system and method presents extended usage time and efficient information transfer. For example, entities operating in wartime, or other dangerous environments, first responder circumstances, or remote recreational activities such as hiking and climbing, do not presently have access to a methodology whereby such entities can be efficiently tracked and/or transfer respective status, without need to carry extra batteries or have access to a remote power source. Further, available technologies do not safeguard such entities from communications theft, communications breakdown, information theft, or poor communications reception. Further, such entities presently are not tracked in view of other such entities or relative to other important assets.
Rather, entities are presently not tracked, or are not tracked in view of other assets, or are not tracked in conjunction with information regarding the asset that is vital to survival of the asset, or are asked to carry a myriad of items to account for contingencies, such as carrying extra batteries in case a loss of power occurs, or are not able to be tracked as they navigate in ill-defined geographic regions or in regions having poor communications reception. Such lack of knowledge, lack of information, and need to carry extra items may prove very undesirable and highly disadvantageous, particularly to entities acting in wartime, hostile environments, or as first responders.
Thus, a need exists for a mobile, handheld device, system, and method that efficiently, with high information flow, and with low power consumption, securely tracks assets in one or more fields of use.